Opposite
by miley341
Summary: Nessie finally gets to attend highschool-jacob goes with her, but the first day of school changes everyting do to the evil volturi twins try to blend in.What happens when jake leaves, and nessie finds out that she has other options. Nessie/Jake/Alec R
1. Chapter 1 Mall Crawl

Opposite

RPOV or nessies point of view

"Wake up..Wake up!...I only have a certain amount of time to make you beauty-full"..."Ness if you do not wake up so help me I will call the boys in on you..and they will do the unthinkable." Trying not to hear Alices anoyingly persitiant voice..I'm not saying that shes anoying all of the time...just at this hour in the morning.."Ughh..." unpiling the mound of pillows on top of my head."I guess you are my wake up call for this morning."I said. "Well we MUST take you school shopping today...after all your first day of high school is this monday.." as Alice said that she had dragged me out of bead put me in a beauty chair directly infrount of the huge vanity filled with all of the make up "must hanes" in my closet...my closet is the same size of my mothers...a full room; wich includes all the clothes that Alice thought that was aproprite for a "young woman my age"..all designer..but I have my stash of Hot Topic must haves.."Well I see that you have taken the liberty to pick out todays outfit...er" "Yes, as always...well your mother and I have made a deal. When you go to high school you will take over..in fashion..under my consint..you have to have my approval before you leave the house each day."-alice was interupted by rose"I think that she looks done time to get dressed." "Yes! That eyelash curler is touture."

About thirty mins. later

I felt a warm sensation whisp the small of my back...a husky voice said "Are the girls still not ready". I wiggled around to find my true love jacob..I mean he dosent love me the way I love him right now..but that will all change when we go to school on monday. Yes, I said we. Acording to my parents Im still too young to go umprotected, so as always my jake is my protector. Not that it is a bad thing, all of this extra time together gives me the chance to show jake that Im girlfriend material.

" I guess not, Alice and Rose are still working on mom." At this point all of the girls were in moms closet and jacob and I were the only ones in my room. Jake and I were face to face. His hand still on the small of my back pushing me into him...now we were face to face...our bodys were intertwined perfectly, we were close enough to kiss, nose to nose. "Do you want to go somewere with me.."Jake said...ughh he did all of that just to get me to go to this mystery place....ughh..I hate him for makeing me love him so much. "Umm--" I was interupted by alice..."We are all ready to go"///...well since he did that to me....I grabed his hand...and with my other i traced from his firm cheekbones...all the way down his built chest...all the way down to his belt buckle...."So do you want to go somewere with me..you can tell me what to try on."I gotcha now jacob black.."Ye--"he was interupedb by a wolf whaole..."Sorry nessie...wolfe duties." then he jumped out of my opend window...

"I'm going to get you for that Jacob Black",!

Meanwhile Shopping with Alice...AKA Girls Night Out

NPOV

Alices shopping trip went by fairly smoothly. I had to try on every inch of clothing that she thought that looked "fashionable"..the majority of the clothes she bought for herself...When it was time for me {the half human} to eat my mother and I went down to the food court.

"I know you must think this is touture."

"No, not really..Alices trips are quite entertaining...once you get passed the agony of trying everything on."

"lol..I know I used to hate shopping trips with her when I was human"

"hmm,whyle we are down here can I go into Hot topic and a few other stores."

"Yes, if you promis not to tell alice."

"back at ya"

"Deal"

"Deal"

By that time we had gotton a bunch of "seceret clothing" and soft pretzels..my favorite mall food, I got a pretzel every time I went to the mall. Well to keep the secret items from Alice we had to stash them in the car...ofchours mom had the keys..aftet all we were driving the volvo...Unnfortunatly the girls were already at the car...

"So how were your ladys mall crawl"

"Fine...Nessie..what did you get?"

I had to make up an excuse

"Just some Devil Wears Prada Cd's....and Nickleback for jake.."---not that I was lieing, I did get those Cd's

"Oh, oaky."

The drive home was abnormally quiet...but fast..we were home in atleast 25mins; and all of the boys were waiting on us in the gurage..including ...Emmet and Jasper were arm wrestleing..jake was talking cars with daddy....here recently I have takeing a likeing to cars...jake and dad have tought me a lot.. i guess its because Im basically 16...Daddy says I might get to drive this year..he said that he had a car on back -order for me.

As we entered the gurage, alice and rose ran to theyre bf's, mom and I went for our guys...

"I knew theyre was somthing missing"

"Jake!"

"My nessie"

The smile on his face was so radiant it put shame on the sun,moon, and stars:so was mine. By then all the girls were carrying theyre stuff into the house...they were gone...the only poeple left in the gurage were me and jake...

"Lets finish what we started this morning...."..I was in his arms in a flash...

"Do you really want to go there?"

"Im already there."We were almost about to kiss...I wasent going to let anyone ruin this moment.

"Wait.."

"WHAT!!"

"I want to show you somthing"

"Okay..but."I was sooo irritated..he put one finger to my lips..

"Clam down...you will love this place"

We vanished into the clearing...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Comment people if you like it...I will try to put up a new chapter every other day...thanks////the evil twins will be ariving sooon!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Our place

Our Place

JPOV

As much as I wanted to kiss her I couldn't, I had to make it officail. Besides, if I kissed her that would be the only thing on my mind; I wouldn't be able to conceal it in my toughts-without edward finding out...temtation almost got me, I almost gave in..but it will come soon.

As we disapeared into the clearing we crossed the river then nessie really wanted to know whats going on and were we were going,

"Were are we?"

"You'll see"

"ughh..well when will we get there?"

"You'll see"

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"Yea, and besides why are you so anoyed?"

"Because..you wouldn't kiss me?"

"You have no patience at all."

"I know and it will get worse if you don't kiss me soon..and I mean it"

"Is that a threat or a promiss?"

"A threat"

"Reneesme-are you threatning me?"

"Yes.."

"Well no need to anymore..were here"

"Oh,My,God."

There is a small medow on top of the 1st cliff...I found it whyle I was on potroll one day..it overlooks everything;la push and forks..you can even see a smige od seattle. I knew shed love it, like me we love dnagerous things..and this cliff was perfect..

"Do you like it?"

"Im speachless"

"huhm"

"I love it"

"I thought you would"

"Now.."

Nessie wiggled around and she had her arms around my neck.I knew what she was trying to do...

"NO.."I backed away quickly...

"What?Why? Is there somthing wrong."

"Well I have to discuss somthingwith you...before we do anyting"

"shoot"

"Well, since we are going to high school..well...we might be able to work somthing out.."

"huh?"

"Us-together-as a couple"

She ran to me and she was in my arms..."Oh,really jake you mean it.."

"yea..but under one condition-we have to keep it a seceret."

"from my family"

"and we can't act like anything is going on infrount of them."

"i get it; totally friends-infrount of my family..couple to the public"

"okay..."

"so sience we arn't infrount of my family..."

in that second she was in my arms..our lips crushed together...with so much passion and fire. I never wanted to leave this moment ever...this would be the best day of my life...so far...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people please comment/review...i will try to put up a new chapter every other day-so please...tell me what you think...

thanks...next chapter...evil twins..cars...kissing...fighting..


	3. Chapter 3 Too simple

Too Simple

NPOV

monday= 6:45 am

I woke up to a familiar sent, and somthing near me radiating heat..I knew it was jacob. My balcony doors were open so I figured that he had gotton in that way; it would be impossible to walk through my house at this hour of the morning, my father wouldn't allow it. I finally opend my eyes to find the face of my now boyfriend stareing at me. He leaned in closer and gave my lips a quick peck, but I wanted more. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in..my fingers intertwined in his short and spikey hair. Aparently he wanted more to..our lips were moving in sequence...every touch sent chills down my spine..." You have a suprise..get dressed and meet me down in the gurage in 20mins." Jake smilled his blissful smile and jumped off my balcony. He is driving me insane- kissing me like that and jumping out the window...there are wonders if my dad didn't hear every bit of that then jacob would be dead.. I guess I should get ready. Wonder what my suprise is?Humm...OOOO it's monday...school...yay.

JPOV

"You guys she'll be down in any second." I said, still blown away by nesies good morning kiss. "Score 1 for jacob" Emmet gave me a congrad. high five. "What was that for?" "You could pratically hear you all's lips smaking together" in that instant I had Emmet pinned up against the wall by his bare shirt "If you tell anyone I will personally kick your ass." "Oh yea, I see that happening." The pixy alice, jasper and blondie entered the gurage."I see that happening soonso watch out emmet." the little pixy said. "Carlisle and Esme have already went to work so they told us to take plenty of pictures." Bella said as edward followed behind her. "She's outside the door."

NPOV

"Jake..whats going on? let me in!" Suddenly one of the three gurage doors solwly oppend; my family standing directly behind it- snapping pictures..and all yelling in unicent "SURPISE!!!". "Okay, a suprise party for my first day of school..hum." "No silly." Alice said. Then dad pulled a sheet of one car..."OMG!!! I cant beleive it! A range rover...Omg!". My range rover was drak grey almost black-with all black leather interiour, all of the windows were extra tinted.. It was my car, or suv; it was everything i ever wanted..besides jacob. "It was the closest thing to a tank your mother would let me buy; I hope you like it." My father said, I could tell he was proud of his purchase, but even happier that I liked it. "Hey, I helped pick it out." jake said trying to get some credit. "Well you two did an exlelant job buying my 1st you,"... "Well no time to chit chat you two have to get to shool...dont forget your lisence..its in the glove compartment" Jasper said. Jake and I pratically ran to the car...I jumped in on the drivers side.. then we sped off into the sun rise...in about 15mins. we were at forks high school, people were just starting to arrive.

"So..what should we do?" I questioned. " Get out and talk. Thats what everyone else does before the bell rings to get to homeroom."jake said. He was right' it seemed like different cliques gathered around one anothers cars. "Okay..." we both jumped out of my brand new range rover. Jake picked me up and sat me on the hood whyle he leaned against it. I was suprised, Forks high school wasent what I expected. It was smaller than I thought it would be. It's hard to imagine that my parents/family went to this school six short years ago.

"This place isint too shabby."I said

"Ha, well it seems big but its not. Its pretty small."

"Oh, thats right you've went to this school before..."

"No, the furthest i've been is the parking lot.."

"Ha, Ha,...We stick out."

"Oh well, theyle just have to be envious."

"Why would they be?"

"First your awsome new car..hum..and that i have the most angelic girl ever."

"humm..." I leande down to kiss jacob..the heat of his lips sent a serge of eletricity through my body...

"well its true"

"whatever.."

"If you dont beleive me why is everyone stareing..and whispering,"

"like you said theyre just jelious of you..hahah"

suddenly a speeding '09 mustang cobra pulled into the empty space next to us. The car was jet black and its windows were tinted like mine-so you couldnt see anything inside of the car. Both the dirver and passenger doors opend and two people got out-twins..boy and girl...the girl got out on my side{passenger} she had medium length blond hair...the boy had a barker carmaled colored hair-it was shortish but shaggy hairstyle; it reminded me of my fathers messy hairdo. Both of them had snowy skin with dark blue eyes. There faces seemed familair to me....but I couldnt place them. But they were pretty-they looked like vampires...

"Hey, don't we know them?"I asked jacob. he let out a low growl..."Whats wrong....who is it. tell me..!"

"Do you remember the Volturi..?"

I zoned out...a memory haunted me...it was from I was a baby/ when I was only about an month old...

authors note= beware this in itlaics is a quote from the book Breaking Dawn by Stephnie Myer...

_I searched the line for them now and had no difficulty picking out the two petite, deep gray cloaks near the heart of the arrangement. __**Alec and Jane, **__easily the smallest members of the guard, stood just at Marcus's side, flanked by Demetri on the order. __**Their faces were smooth, giving nothing away; they wore the darkest cloaks beside the pure black of the ancients. The witch twins, Valdimere had called them. Their powers were the cornerstone of the Volturi offensive. The jewles in Aro's collection. **_

I saw it plain as day...jacobs hand was in mine so he saw the whole thing.

"Yea, those are the ones..."jake said...I still was in a blank trance...I was still thinking of....

"why would they be here"

"you"

At this time the evil twins were on the drivers side of the car discussing in hushed tones. I knew what they were talking about...me...I didnt know if I was in danger...I didnt know anything...

"Im going over there"jake said with his hands balled up into fists...

"If your going I'am to"

I rushed and got in frount of him. If he was the first to talk he would go off..phase and attack..

As I approached them...

Alecs Point of View

As Renesme approached she wasent alone; one of her wolf friends. She had grown tremendiously since the last time I saw her. She had blossmed into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had medium lenghth bronze hair with gloden ringletts everywhere with waves... but her eyes; they were chocolate brown with gold and honey highlites in them, like her hair. Her skin was flawless- she wasent as pail as a vampire, she had some faint color on her skin. Her lips were pail pink, she hasent hunted in a while- her lips wouldive been red. Everything about her was perfect, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She had to be mine!

"What the hell are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in Voltoria?" she said with such a harsh tone; she ment buisness. Her bodyguard behind her looked as if he was born ready to attack. Both of them were ready for a fight-two on two.

"Jane and I just came for a visit; to check up on you."

"Thanks, but I need no check up. Im perfectally fine."

"Well, Aro also sent us to protect you."

"As you can see Im covered. I need no extra protection." Her face was flawless, she showed no emotion at all.

"Our orders were to stay here until we are proven wrong"

"Well then, were's the rest of the army-hiding in the bushes?"

"Funny. Its just us."

"Im suprised that Aro would trust you two to be out of the castle."

"Listen! Keep your distance and everything will be fine! No fighting! No confrontations!" The wolf said.. he was pretty pd-off. He was very protective over her. Right after he said that renesme put her hand on his chest to confort him. Somthing was going on between them.

"Well, look at the happy couple." Jane said- trying to start a fight...ughh. Shes so anoying sometimes...that set renesme off...she lunged for jane....

"You bitch...stay away from us and nothing will happen...dont mess with me...your underestimating my paitence!" The wolf had his arm around her waist holding her back..she ment every word she said...

" I can see this isint a good time to talk...see you in class." Both of them walked away-ahnd in hand...once they reached the top of the steps of the schools entrance..they shared a firey kiss....she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach is lips....this was vey entertaining...

"Why didn't we fight...slay them right here? You've become spineless alec...you can't be afraid of a little threat!" Jane was irritated....

"Well you need to have some self restraint! You cant just buticher every person that comes along!!"

"You like her dont you?!?!?"

"I'm starting to love her.." I said in my thoughts...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked it...I know it was a short ending...but I will have the next chapter out on monday! Wonder what happens between ness and alec?!?!

Comment please! thank you! I thought jacob handled himself well...for now!


	4. Chapter 4 FriendsI think not!

Friends..I think not...

JPOV..

I was trying so hard to get away from those filthy leaches I carried her up the stairs at the schools entrance...that filthy demonic bloodsucker dude was checking out nessie..his eyes just wondered up and down her body....So just to piss him off...I kissed..more like made-out with her at the schools doors...ha ha...take that a^&hole...

"Jake I can walk..Im a big girl."

"Oh yea I forgot."

"You seem clamer..."

"I have to act atleast half normal..."

"Huh..you normal..I dont think so..ha."

"Well you...you could never blend in..I dont even see why you try.."

"Thanks...since your giving advice what shall I do?"

"Im not telling you anything..you stick out.. you are easily the most beautiful girl here...no take that back..on the face of the earth.,.."

"I Lov....nevermind...nothing..uh, we have to go registure..."

She didnt say it...What the hell...did I do somthing wrong...ughhh....shes so irrisistable..she knows that Im wrapped around her little fingers..I cant be mad at her...

"Why didnt you say it?"

"What.."

"You know...why didnt you say it.."

"Jake...we have no time for mind games....:"

"You are seriously not nervous about school..you will ace all of your classes...you have the IQ of a thirty old genius."

"No...its not that..Im afraid i will do somthing wrong...somthing that will cause me to lose you..and the sicotic staukers" they were 3 steps behind us

We reached the front office to registure for our classes...All four of us had all of our classes together..Are the leaches ever going to leave us alone?Ughh

NPOV

Alec and jane are really starting to get on my nerves!!! They are always behhind us...I cant even go to the bathroom by myself..Jane has to be my bodyguard...I dont think that anyone would try to attack me in the schools bathroom...and what happend to the voultri being the most powerful vampires..arnt they supost to be the big thret? Well anyways I have to look on the bright side of things...atleast I can go home and say that I made two new frinds...or what do they call them "frenimies"? Jane is just quiet and controling...and alec..I dont know..he seems to be a nice person, to me. He is always trying to talk to me and confort me; even though jake has got that covered. Jake HATES the idea of Jane and alec being here in Forks...at our high school...Well I have to say that one of the twins are growing on me....

Alec reminds me of a way. He is quiet, strong, and protective...But alec is the smaller and vampire version of jake....

Lunch

English

Bio-chemistry

HOME!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was a short chapter...but I will make it up to you in the next one..What happens when jake leaves for wolf duties...and leaves nessie to herself////what will she do?

Betrail,love,lust...and chemistry...

R&R please///


	5. Chapter 5 Please Dont Leave Me

Please Don't Leave Me

3 days later

RPOV

I was getting ready for school when Jake poped in. Great-I'm always excited to see him. He was about three feet away from me when he said "Lets go to our place. We have to talk." I could see agony written all over his face, his eyes were black;empty. He offered his hand and I took it without a doubt. We were headed for the clearing when he broke the scilence and said "your parents said you didnt have to go to school today." "What, why wouldnt I want to go to school today?" now this really had me concerned, my parents never let me skip school. "I dont know ask me later." we started to run.

When we arrived at our place jake let go of my hand and walked to the edge of the cliff. Was he breaking up with me? What is going on; I've never seen him this way.

"Are you going to break up with me-if you are save the remorse."

"No Ness, Im not. You know about imprinting...right?"

"Yea, mom and seth told me everything..."

"Seth! Well anyways..I..I um...Impretnted on you."

"What?When?"

"When you were first born."

"What..I thought you hated me..and you wanted to kill me when I was first born."

"I did at first...but I looked into your eyes you had me in that instant."

HIs eyes were so scary. I've never seen him like this before; he looke like he was going to kill someone but at the same time he looked like being with me was unbareable. He was hurting.

"Jake...whats wrong?"

"Nessie, what Im about to say, you cant be mad and I dont want you to shed one tear for me. you understand?"

I was trying so hard to conceal the tiny tears in my fear.

" spit it out."

"Nessie,Renesme, I have to leave. I dont know when Im comming back, but, I promiss that I will be back. As soon as possible. I love you."

Then he gently kissed my lips...then my forhead.

"I love you my nessie...Goodbye."

After his last words he jumped off the ledge of the cliff. ...He was gone. And I didnt know when he was comming back, or if I would be in contact with him. I cant live without him. I broke down..I was on my hands and knees sobbing..."Jac-ob...i-lo-ve yo-u. co-me ba-ck..." eyerything came out in sylibles...between my wet sobs//

Then it started to rain; I didnt care. My personal sun wasent there..I didnt know if he was ever comming back...he was gone. Each raindrop felt like a stab in the chest. I could hear the visious waves hitting the base of the cliff. I didnt care if anyone ever found me...I wanted to stay here in this exact place and wait until my jacob-my alpha came back.

How could he do this to me? Leaving me here unprotected. He promised that he would never leave me... My phone was ringing and vibrateing nonstop...I sure wasent going to answer it ....so I threw it over the edge of the cliff.

I had stayed all day out here crying....It was now twilight. Dad always said that it was the sadest time of day for a vampires, because in the day we atempt to live normal humanlike lives but at night we are like preditors-monsters. Twilight is the transition from day to night. Normality is gone-vanished.


	6. Chapter 6 footsteps

Hey readers...Im going to try somthing new...a song of the day..or chapter. Enjoy.

FootSteps

ROPV ____SOD-Seether lee-Broken

My life is pointless now, I've lost my everything; My better half. My heart stoped beating the second he left. Now I have nothing.I wish I could rewind time to see what I did to make him leave. I dont understand, why would he leave me? Was I his obligation? Did he need a break from me? Was I that much of a bother? I need him, he keeps me going-my life support.

I though we were made for each other. Thats why he impritned on me. I guess not. I still dont understand. We were just stariting a true relationship, we were going to be together forever. But my forever just slipped out of my fingers..It was out of reach..

I was still lieing awake in that same spoy were he left me. I was drenched by the neverending rain. I was completely numb, nothing mattered anymore. I felt like I was slowly slipping into the darkness.....I thought dieing was easy/ I want to die. Theres nothing holding me here on earth. My love./life is gone. Why cant I just die already, slip into the darkness and be gone.

I could hear leafs crunching and rumbuling behind me. Delicate footsteps. 1-2-3-4, two sets of footsteps. I hoped it was a newborn vampire that had came to rip me to shreads, to finish me off. They would be doing me a favor. Thats what I wanted, but somthing was different. The sent was definetly vampire...but I knew that sent...

"Renesme is that you?" the vampire was alec. I cant beleive it, why would he be here?

"Alec, cant you see shes dieing, lets just finish her off!

I wanted to speak..to give jane permision. But every limb in my body was numb..It was self inflicted.

"Shut the fuck up Jane!!!!"----"Renesme we need to get you out of here!."

He knelt down to pick me up when I touched my hand to his cold granite cheak. I relayed the painful memories and emotions that had just happend a few hours ago. Along with all of my thoughts.

Alec flinched from my touch..then winced. The he grabbed my hand that was still on his cheak.

"Renesme I refuse to let you die."

"Why not alec! Shes almost gone..and she would be one less wory."

"JANE!!! What the hell did I tell you....Go home...I will take care of renesme...." "GO NOW!"

"Why should we care about her?"

"Get your ass back to the will talk later.. GO NOW!!"

Janes footsteps dissapeard. Alec and I were alone. I didnt know if I could trust him, but he was the only one here so I have no I didnt want to leave..I wanted to stay here...and wait for my love to return.

"Just leave me here to die." I managed to get out...but it was only a whisper...and my throught burned....from not hunting...

"Why do you want to die?"

"He left me." I sobbed...each time I spoke my throught felt as if it was set afire.

"He left you here alone -- and you still love him?"

"Yes." I was sobbing again...jacob

"Renesme, I dont know what to tell you. Ive never been In love, so I dont know exactly how you fell. But seeing you suffer from his actions is unbareable...to me."

"what."

"The reason why I came to find you is...because..I love you.----and i want to kill that dog for making you suffer."

"Y-o-u love me?"I couldnt believe can he...I thought---\\

"I can kill tousands of people/vampires and not feel anything. But with one tear out of your eye makes me----I will turn this whole damn world into a battelfield for you.. to make you happy."

"I will kill for you renesme!!"

His eyes told alll . he ment didnt want to take advantage of me like jane did. he had true feelings for . His chrimison/ scarlet red eyes were so coforting.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, whatever it takes to dry those tears and put an everlasting smile on your face.....trust me and take my hand."

It was the first time I flet safe since _he_ left me....looking into those chrimison eyes...

I took his hand without a doubt...thinking that today was a new day. And someone actually loved me like

_he did_


	7. Chapter 7 I wont go home without you

I wont go home without you

Song of the chapter: Your guardian angel-Red jumpsuit aparatus

RPOV

I was still in shock from Alec's confession. But somthing told me that I made the right desision to trust him. Alec and I started walking through the forest, after he had managed to get me up to walk. Well I wouldnt say that I was wlalking; alec had oone arm on my waist - I was about a foot off the ground and all of my weight was on him...

"If you are going to do that you might as well carry me.."

"I thought I was carrying you." then he lifted me up into his arms...he was carrying me bridal style.

"You know I wasent serious.."

"I dont mind...you are light as a feather"

I put my arms around his neck..and slowly let sleep overpower me.

"Renesme...wake up...sweetheart..wake up," his cold lips touched my forehead...

"what..."

"I cant take you in...you are close to the cottage...this is as far as I go."

"what your just going to leave me here?"

"No...I cant walk you in...Your family cant know Im here..do you understand..?"

"Yes...but will you come to my room tonight...my parents stay over in the main house while Im sleeping...."

"I will see what I can do.."

He slowly but gently put me on my feet...

"Can you walk..you seem a little woosey?"

"Yea...I can manage....Alec..Thank you...you dont know how much that ment to me..how can I ever repay you?" Well I know what,,,,

"Well..." he slowly moved forward..his body was firmly pressed against mine...we were perfectly intertwined..his nose was touching mine...with every touch sent chills down my spine...eletricity surged through my body... finally our lips barely touched...he pulled back...

"Did I do somting wrong?"

"No not at all." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in...our lips crushed together..stronger and better than before...his lips parted and his toung slowly trace my bottom lip...my hands were intertwined with his hair. I wasent ever going to let go...I didnt want to let go...untill he suddenly pulled back.

"I will meet you in your room at midnight...leave your balcony window open.."

"Alec...promise me.." I was still disey from our kiss....

"Promise...I love you...goodbye." and he disapeared into the darkness...

I turned around and limped my way to the main house...

"RENESME!!!!!!!"I was greated by my aunt rose and unckle emmet...

"WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"emmet said..

"Jacob...left me.." I said in sobbs..

"We are never going to let that bastard of a mutt touch you ever again...I knew we should have never trusted him in the first place.."I was in roses arms crying...

"Here babe...lets get you inside...and out of those clothes.." emmet said...I was in his arms..being carryed into the large white living room..were the rest of my family were. "By the way you smell like wet dog." emmet said...then rose smacked him across the face..

"Renesme..we have been searching for you for hours...we lost your sent.."my unckle jazz said...with alice close behind him..

"We have to get you out of those drenched clothes come with me." emmet sat me down on my feet and I followed alice up to her room...

"Here you go..I had a feeling that you would come back..soon." she handed me a oversized hoodie..{probally jaspers} with some black leggings to go underneath it.."This is for if you get colder." she pointed out a huge affigan on her bead..

"Esme got bored one day and made it for you. Once you are dressed and ready come back downstairs." She was almost out of the door when she said"Ness I know how you feel..and so does your mother..if you need anyone to talk to ..we are all here for you" and with that she waltzed out of the door.

I was wondering were my parents were ...probally out searching for me...I got dressed and headed back downstairs

My parents and carlisle were waiting for me at the base of the stairs..great..another lecture.

"Renesme...we are so happy you are safe."I was greated by my mother with a strong hug..

"Where were you?" My father asked me. He had a stern look on his face.

"Edward it dosent matter were she was. All that matters is that she is here and safe." Esme said. She allways has a answer for everything, like her husband carlise.

"Honey why dont you go to the cottage and get some rest. We wont bother you."My mother said...

"thanks..I love you all. Goodnight." I said as i left for the cottage.

"Goodnight."said my entire family


	8. Chapter 8 Now What?

Now What?

Song of the day=6 months-hey monday

RPOV

I sprinted over to the cottage...I bolted up the stairs and finally reached my room. I have never before been happier to be in my room. Each wall was painted in a different shade of green, with pictures of my family and all of the palces we have ever taken; also the time I spent at la push. My room reminded me of a forest..Alice and rose redid it once I turned {13}. But I have added my own touches to it. All sorts of artwork that I have done..My room is just random..I have a study in the corner of my room; it consists of gtwo bookshelfs fully stocked, my imack desktop {I have a laptop to}

..I quickly opend the balcony window to find alec sitting there..he looked like a angelic statue. His pale white skin sparkled in the moonlight.... In one fluid movement I was in his arms...

"Im sorry Alec..this dosent feel right."

"My sweet Renesme..you have such a big heart."

"Listen. Jacob left me just a few hours ago..and Ive moved on...Its just not right." I started an instant I was in my bed in his arms.

"It is right...he left you. You have every right to move on."

"I just..I dont know...what I should do"

"Follow your heart...and you will soon find the answer.."

"Are you riding the fence? You are trying to get me to be with you...but you know that Im still in love with him."

"If thats love....what he did to you..."

"He had to go..."

"Dutie calls...I know the feeling..but if I was in that position..I would have taken you with me..:" He made a point..

"You would..."

"Positive..."

The three most crutial words that were about to come out of my mouth...would change my life......forever!

"I love you."

3 months 22 days 6 hours and 52 minutes later

Saturday

JPOV

I was on my way home to my Nessie...My love..I couldnt beleive that it has been three months since the last time I saw her..I tried to escape Canada to come see her many times...and many times I failed. Our mission was to help the other packs of wolves in vancover...the place was over run with newborns...that were heading twards seattle...we found and killed over three hundred vampires. All the time I spent alone patroling...I thought of nessie, I just hoped she spent all of this donig the same..My memories of Nessie were the only thing that got me through it...

RPOV

Mine and Alecs relationship has progressed...it is much more serious than mine and jacobs ever were. I didnt think that jake was ever comming back anytime soon. Alec and I were palning a vacation to Voltora..I honestly didnt want to go; but that would give me a break from everyting...Jane and I have surpriseingly mushed together, she is one of my good friends..amazingly. My parents and family had no clue that I was with the "enemy".Thank goodness...

I needed some air..without anyone..just me myself and I. So I decided to go to my place...since it was no longer a "our place" . I figured that if he was comming back he would be here by now...so whatever. I pulled out my green iphone and pressed shuffle...any song would do... {nickelback-just to get high}///I finally reached my spot..it was sunrise..the sun beating off the ocean below the cliff..the water hitting the rocks harshly...everything was at peace..

"Renesme" a fimilar husky voice said from behind me...a voice that I wasent planing on hearing anytime soon

I swiftly turned around..."Jacob..." damnit

"Ive missed you so much..!" He raced forward to meat me..I quickly doged him

"Jacob...I have to tell you somthing.."

"Ness whats...whats wrong.." his black eyes that were recently filled with joy were now filled with worry..

"Jacob..you left me..here all alone..."

"Ness I had to.."

"Yes I know you had to...but did you have the option to take me to?"

"What?"

"Nothing, Jake...Jacob.I dont know how to put this...I've...Well...Whatever relationship we had ....is o-v-e-r"

"Wh=="

"Jake let me finish...You left me here..I moved in..there wernt options before..just you...I had an option and I took it..theres no going back now.I cant ..and I wont do this anymore...were not ment to be...he was the only one here to love.."

"What can I do to prove my love to you, Nessie?" I could tell he was struggling to control the tremor in his voice, but the anguish seeped through unbidden.

"Jake lets face it...if you hadnt imprinted on me...we would never met or be together...if you wouldnt have stoped to look ...if you killed me ..in your plans..you loved my mother...I cant do it.."

"Who is he?" He was angry...pissed...he looked like he was going to rip me to shreads....shit..

"no jacob..."

"who the hell is the damn bastard..once I find out..."

"What will you do?" Alec said...shit...

"No...get the hell out of here.."

"No"

"NO...let him stay...he needs to know..:

"Shut the hell up jacob...if you kill him you kill....me." damn it...shit...hes going to rip me to shreads...

"ness...you dont know what you are saying...hes playing mind tricks on you...he dosent love you..." he was shakeing compulsively...he was going to phase in any moment

"He loves me enough not to leave me.."

"Ness"

"Goodbye Jacob Black....Forever..." Then I grabed alecs hand and jumped off the cliff....I left him the same way he left me...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renesme's room... .com/image/green%20%?o=2

Sitting room ...

bathroom..

balcony...

Sorry I havent updated...But my computer was being tempermental...so..you know how that goes....ughhh

next chapter...voltera


	9. Chapter 9

Run Away Love

RPOV

There are three things that I would like to adress. One: I cant believe that Im about to leave my family to run off to italy with the Volturi. Second of all Im about to abandon my life that my family and I have worked so hard to whistain. And third I was breaking everyones heart including my own just to start over new.

Everything in my life is turning upside down. Everything is the complete opposite. I never imagined that I would be running off to Volterra Italy with a Volturi guard member. Nothing is turning out right, but somehow everyting is okay. I have this feeling that everything in my familys life will be better without me. The weak link, the half breed, and the little nothing. My family will be okay without me, after all I messed everything up anyways. No one wanted me.

The major thing that Im concerned about is confessing everyting to my family. Telling them what has happened over the past three months;how and why it happened.

Well, I have been introduced to my newly found anger problems. Yes, I Renesme Cullen have anger/ temper issues. This all came about after jacob left. I went through the whole denial stage..and then I got angry. Every time someone would bring up my former relationship that would trigger me then alec then shortly after that jane. It was a domino effect. Well, anyways with my anger issues came a new power, yes I have proven the volturi wrong once again. I can shapeshift, not like into a animal or other being. I change into my alter ego, well as alec says it is my defense mecinisim. When I feel threatend or I just want to fight I turn into a warriour. Well heres what my other person consists of...well its still my body but with long straight black hair, with a whole war outfit...swords wepons and all..very overwelming.

Anyways, for the time being Alec and Jane are training me on the whole war craft thing, Im pretty good at it If I may say so myself. As usual my family knows nothing about anything what so ever,...but thats all going to change. I have to tell them why Im leaving and never comming back again; I have to give them some sort of explination.I know that Im going to hurt them; but this is the only way.

right at that moment we {jane alec and I} arrived at my house.

"Alec, what am I going to say to them...I cant...I"

"How about this I do all of the talking, while we are explainging things.."

"I'll go up and pack your things...well the nessisitys that will hold you off untill we get to italy...by the way our filght leaves in 56mins."

"Okay, thanks jane." she sped off heading to my balcony window

"Are you ready?"

"Yea, they're probally already on code red" in an instant all of my family was out on the porch of the cullen mansion

"Alec, may I ask why you are here?" carlisle asked..hes always the rational one.

"Actually, I was wanting to ask edward and bella a favor."

"Procede." my father said with a stern yet concerned look plastared to his face..

"I was going to ask you for renesme's hand in marrige.I know its sudden..and the cereamoney wont be anytime soon, but we will be boarding a plane to Voltorra in a half an hour and we didnt want to leave on the wrong foot.." what the hell....ughh...marrige?huh...come again..wich I understand, alec was still old fashioned so i guess its okay since we were never comming back.

"Hell no....you are not takeing my baby away from me..never I wont allow it."my mother said...dry sobbing,...  
"This is completely irrational...its not going to happen...never..I forbid it.!" My temper was taking away my judgement I was shakeing,..ughh I cant take it...alec put a calming hand in mine///

"Whats wrong with you renesme? Are you alright?" Esme added

"NO, Im not alright...Im sick and tired of living in a plastic bubble...being protected from the world...Im not going to stay here all my life and do the same things pver and over again...no Im breaking the cycle...its over...Ive made up my mind..Im leaving and never comming back. I know that I have caused this family too much pain and stress and you can go back to "your normal" I will be resigning in Voltorra Italy and I will keep in contact...I dont ask much of you..just to live your normal lives with put me..because Im starting my new life...goodbye.."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" My dad screamed,,I cant controll my temper,,

"Alec...step away."then it happend I shifted infront of my family

"You wanted to know what was wrong...here it is...you all...are what is wrong...you made me this way// it is not reversable.." "Now like I said goodbye.."

Jane already had the car loaded and ready to go...

Okay...since I havent updated in a while I decided to make it up to you...I made a website for this story go to this link

.com


	10. Chapter 10 Departure

Departure

JPOV = SOD- F%^$ it- Nickleback

I overheard everything that Renesme said, after all I followed them to the cullen mansion. She's leaving, huh. I dont think so not if I have anyting to do with it. The royal bloodsucker isint takeing her from me; I have fought for her all of her life, and Im not giving up that easily.

She is just like bella; always running away from her fears instead of confrunting them...

The Shit Is Gonna Hit The Fan..

RPOV- Thinking of you- Katy perry

Im officially free. I thought that I would feel a sense of relief when I left..But, I feel guilty; guilty for everything that I have'nt done. I havent done anything to deseirve the things that I have gotten. My life, my family, and my everything. What am I suppost to do now; just keep going-keep doing nothing. I cant live with the pain that I have inflicted on others for no reason. I have hurt the people that have given me everything. What can I do now? Im starting over.

We were going almost 180 on the interstate twards seattle. Alec and Jane had arranged a private jet to fly us to Volterra; so we could leave unnoticed and undetected.

Just incase one of my family members decided to rebel...ughh they're so crafty...well you expect the best from the best. We were atleast 15 miles away from the runway when jane said

"Somthing is followimg us...better yet tracking us."

"What thats impossible..."Alec said..

"Is it possible that its my family..." I said

"No, thats impossible..well nothings impossible...its...its..a wolf" Alec started cursing to himself....

"jacob" I whispered...."I know what he is doing...hes trieing to start a war...to get me back. He knows that you are the only ones here, so he thinks that you'll be an easy kill."

"How do you know this?" jane asked...what a nobrainer

"You are questioning the person that is linked to him by a unspoken bond. And once your in the pack you never go back."

"Well were almost to the runway...and we have body guards so theres nothing to worry about." alec turned to me "Theres nothing to worry about my love. I wont let him touch you."-

"Just say the word Renesme...and we'll take him out."-Jane said...I cant beleive it, they would kill jacob for me...But I wouldnt ever let them do that.

Just then we arrived at the runway with a huge jet sat waiting for us. They were right, they did have body guards. Felix and Dementri. Well they are sure takeing pulled op next to the jet, about three feet away from the stairs were the bodyguards were awating.

"So this is the wonderful Renesme, my have you grown." Dementri greeted us Along with felix.

"So, we have some folowers." Felix replied.. I turned to see the entire pack ..sprinting down the runway...I knew it was too eaisy.

"Come on my love, lets get on the plain."

"No, they wont alow it...alteast without a fight."

"Its taken care of, now lets go."

"NO!"

"renesme-"  
"No, Im the only one that can resolve this..this is my fight..."

"Renesme..I cant let you do that.."

"But your here..so nothing will happen.."

"Fine...but just say the word.."

"Okay.."

The entire pack had arrived just feet away from me, there were more wolves than usual...jacob and sams packs. So that makes atleast twenty visious wolves infront of me...now what...

"PHASE BACK! NOW!" I screamed...every wolf did as I said...

"Jacob, what the hell do you think you are doing?Huh? You cant start a war for no reason. This is my choice...I want to go."

"No, its not. They've brainwashed you. You dont know what you want! I have fought for you all of your life..and this is how you repay me!"

shit is gonna hit the fan///--"You didnt fight for me! You fought for your pack! And my mother....The pack is the most important thing to you..and it always will be.."

"Thats not true...your mom has nothing to do with this!"

"She has all the well to do with this...you were in love with her...the only reason you imprinted on me was because Im my mothers daughter!...Im ALWAYS SECOND BEST!" I yelled

"I always had the ingreatents for imprinting with bella, but I never did. I imprinted on you and only you.."

"Oh, yea. That makes me feel better..But wait...the almighty alpha needs no one.."

"NESS! Thats not true...I need you...you keep me breathing..Im nothing without you...nothing...you are my heartbeat.."

"Im not falling for that shit again.."

"Im telling you the truth...hes not! What about never killing innocents..huh..I wonder how many people they've killed since they been here?"

"Whatever...atleast he loves me...and would fight for me and only me...Im always his number one..."

"I do love you..How can I prove my love to you..I'll do whatever it takes...."

"Too late....I'm leaving and never comming back again...so take care of him boys.." I gestured twards the pack..

"Ness....I love you...and just remember that I'll be here waiting here for you...when you need me...I'd come for you..no one but you." I've never seen jacob shed a tear...untill then...what have I done..I broke him...here comes the waterworks...from me..

"Jacob"I said in sobbs...I cupped his face with both of my hands and made him look into my eyes "Just dont do anyting stupid okay...dont be a dumbass..take care of yourself..." Tears were flowing out of my eyes like waterfalls...

"Dont forget to remember me."he said...I leaned in and whispered into his ear "Forgive-Forget-Forfeit" . I kissed one of his tears away..then turned and walked away....away from my once love....


	11. Chapter 11 Blank Expression

Blank Expression

RPOV- Enemy- Blue Foundation

I had made a plan before we jetsetted off to voltorra. I lefa a cell phone on jacobs bed that has a unread text message on it...telling him to keep the phone and call me once he gets it; and the phone also has a tracking device in it just incase he decides to do somthing stupid. I also trashed my former cell phone, because knowing my family they have installed their own tracking device. But everyone knows they can contact me through the enternet.

The call came sooner than I thought. We just took off and we were over Kansas I think. So I rushed to the bathroom..it was the only private place out of everyones hearing range.

JPOV

"Jake, is that you?" She said..almost like she sounded like she was excited to hear from

"Yea, its me."

"Im sorry for everything that I've done. For how much pain I've caused you."

"A little too late for that. Did you even think of how many people you've hurt for your own happiness?--" She interuped me by saying.

"I know..they have fought for me my whole life, and in some way my leaving will make things better; everything can go back to normal."

"Nothing is normal; nothing has ever been normal Renesme; you know your so selfish sometimes." I snapped back.

"I know, but they can go back to their normal---"

"And what about ? What am I supost to do without you?" I snapped.

"You will survive; your the strongest person I know jake your a fighter and you wont give up." She sounded so sure for herself..

"But _I _need _you_" I said, I was stariting to breakdown yet again.

"_And I miss you, but" _she trailed off

"But what?" I urged

"_I need my family Jake, I do"_

"What are you saying?"

"_I'm staying here Jacob. I'm sorry that's not what you want to hear but I have to stay here"_

"Nessie please don't do this, you need to be here with me in Forks with all the guys" I protested "We need to be together"

"_Then come here, no you cant...vampire "_

"You said yourself Ness I can't just up and leave my pack, it's not fair. This isn't just about you and me" I said and even when I was speaking the words it was breaking my heart more and more by the second.

"Jake, dont make me regret my desisions because I've made the right ones."

"No. NO, you didnt your makeing the most rediculious coices lately."

"Jacob, stop treating me like a child."

"I cant help it, I just, I cant live without you. You know that right!"

"Yes, I do."

"So why are you doing this to me?!"

"Its for your own good jacob, you dont deserve me. You deserve better."

"Ness, I cant give you much but I can give you all the love in the world, we were made for each other; in this world we belong together, cant you see that!"

"Jake--"

"Ness, I love you. But you cant make up your mind so---"

"_So what does that mean for us?" she asked.... "Jake they're comming."_

"I don't know" I said then I heard the phone click followed by the dial tone."Renesmee" I breathed into the receiver as I heard the dial tone. I then threw my phone against the wall an it shattered into pieces...just like my heart.


	12. Chapter 12 Realization

Hey there readers. Im soooooooo sory for not updating...I had severe writers block...but I unblocked my brain with bunches of music..so heres your chapter.!/Dont forget to check out the website, its on my homepage...so YAY...

What does that mean?

JPOV

The call was excrusiating..like her telling me that everyting that we had was over numerous amounts of times to my face wasent enough. She had to rig up the genious plan to get me to call her once I wanderd home;then I had to hear it from her again over the phone...what was she trying to do rub it in my face? Damn it, that girl sure knew how to put it softly.

Now what am I supost to do? I have nothing, ness left. Shes my imprint my extremely better half. I went off for I dont know how long to fight with my pack...and I come back to her expecting arms open..but no her arms were closed and locked around that filthy reaking bloodsucker..A voulturi guard member to boot. What was she thinking? That I wasent going to come back, that I was just going to abandon her without anything. She had her family; when I left her on that cliff her sent was clear...with a path and everything. No telling how many tracking devices her parents have put on her, one I knew for sure: her lime green , isint that the most obvious place to put it.

"Wait." I said to myself, the phone. i walked over the newly made hole in my wall to find the remainders of the use-to-be phone...to find a little black chip, the size of a bug with a red flashing light...

"That little minx" She was trying to track me

_flashback_

_"I do love you..How can I prove my love to you..I'll do whatever it takes...."I said_

_"Too late....I'm leaving and never comming back again...so take care of him boys.." she gestured twards the pack. _

_"Ness....I love you...and just remember that I'll be here waiting here for you...when you need me...I'd come for you..no one but you." _

_"Jacob" she said in sobbs..she cupped my face in her frail hands and looked me in the eyes; with tears flowing out of her own"Just dont do anyting stupid okay...dont be a dumbass..take care of yourself..." Tears were flowing out of my eyes like waterfalls..._

_"Dont forget to remember me."she said...I leaned in and whispered into my ear "__Forgive-Forget-Forfeit" __.kissedd one of my tears away and swiftly turned away to board the plane. Once she was on the last step entering the door she looked back. I saw one last tear run down her face then she mouthed 'I truely love you jacob, Im sorry my love' the plane door shut with her behind it. With me standing there on the runway realizing that she wasent comming back, and I couldnt stop her even if I tryed._

"Why?" I fell to my knees bursting out into tears; she didnt love me anymore, just a replay of the past. I cant believe I let the same thing happen...

Just then I heard a light knock at the door. "Son, are you okay?" Billy asked. I couldnt manage to get any words out, just sobbs.

What have I done?

I did the same thing Edward did to bella-I left.

How could I be so stupid?

I hurt the only person that I truly loved

What have I done?

What do I do now?

How do I prove my love to the person that has my heart?

How do I get her back?

Will she ever come back?

I cant believe it, I pushed the one that I truley love away. I ran away from her, treating her like the pack was the only thing that I concentrated on. Why cant she realize that if I didnt love her I wouldnt have came back for her. I wouldnt want her....

If she truely loves me she will come back for me...

I need somthing to drown the pain...

And what the hell did "forgive-forget-forfeit" mean? she knows that Im not good with riddles...still..I need to get out...

6 weeks later

RPOV

I was video chatting with my mom on my imac while sitting in my room in volterra...

"Why dont you come Renesme/" my mom begged

"Because, I said I was leaving and never comming back.:" didnt anyone get that

"Well for him..hes gone off the deep end. I barely see him anymore..Seth says he dosent stay sober and hes always getting into fights.."I interupted her

"So your saying if I come to this bonfire it will be his wake up call?"

"Thats exactly what I'm saying. If he sees your face everyting will be okay." she sounded so sure of herself

"Just like that.?"

"Just like that."

"If I come back this will be the only visit e-v-e-r.."

"so your comming?"

"I didnt say that."

"so your comming?"

"GHOSH! You sound like a little kid."

"So are you comming or not?"

"I'll have to see"

"YAY.." she yelped..

"When is it?"

"This thursday..jakes birthday bonfire.."

"Fine...I'll see what I can do//"


	13. Chapter 13 Pt,1 Too Bad

Too bad

New Divide- Linkin park

RPOV

So you know how the story goes me Renesmee caves into her mothers constant begging and pleading for me to come back to forks...to "save jacob". Ughhh, she simply dosent give in ... shes like a kid that bothers until it gets what it wants. Yes, my mother was that kid. As much as I wanted to go to forks just to slap her in the face...ughh...Im always led back to him; I try to make a clean break but Noooo....I had to go give him a message, and tell my family how to contact me...if I could take it all back and restart the whole 'runaway' thing I would.

Im guessing you know where Im going right...stupid mother f-ing forks washingtion. To host an intervention/ birthday party for my ex-imprintee. Damn my life is messed up, just think of how messed up its gonna get after this party...great.

JPOV

These harsh months have went by like a decade. Without seeing my nessies face or hearing her voice is torture. All I have are my vivid memories to keep me grounded. I always have some hope that she will come back to me.

As much as I want to know about her new life...I just cant bring myself to ask. I can barly say the name of the one who truly has my heart. I havent spoken to any of the Cullens; the treaty isint even intact anymore..to the cullens anyways- they can come and go as they please. Bella pratically lives at billys- she has a routeen steak out to chew me out any chance she gets; even though I havent been home in weeks. I've been living in the forest; after she left I tryed to go strictly wolf, knowing me that didnt work out= somthing to do with me being an 'destined alpha'- whatever the hell that means. I couldnt bear the constant "Im sorrys" or "is there anything I can dos" or my personal favorite "everythings going to be okay's". I swear that pisses me off so badly..they know what happened..why are they asking; they were there damn it.

So in my constant moping I have done some things that Im not proud of. Like constant bitching-bar fights ( which I dont start I finish) umm what else all the things a typical dumbass would do. I have been in the back of charlies cruser I dont know how many times in the past month...but he just shruggs it off like its nothing.

Soposidly it is my birth day today, Im just taking everybodys word for it...How the hell am I suppost to know its my fricking birthday...hell I dont even know what day it is. Well anyways theyre ( the cullens, the pack and all the tagalongs)

hosting a bonfire in honor of yours truly- having a huge supprise, what are they going to give me? A certificate to I-hop? Food makes me happy...take that back food is food, it makes my stomach happy- nothing else about me is happy ask my pack...see what they tell you.

**sorry for those who exoected more. I know you are all probally going to jump me for putting out this teaser chapter...this is part one to a part three chapter...u do the math...mores comeing! This time I mean it..in the next two days there will be atleast three more chapters...the delay was because my computer was being tempermental/ school started back up so im pretty cramped..I updated my site so check it out....! its on my profile as my homepage! **

**special thanks to WhinchesterFAngel**

**Thanks for reading..dont hate me too much**

**Violet**


	14. Chapter 14 Pt2

Part Two: What I'd Like To Say

Goodbye,Ampathy- One Republic

RPOV

I cant sleep, eat, or do anything for that matter. My stomach is doing flips; for what reason I dont know. From all of the storys about _him _that I've heard in the past few hours were anything from exicuting to empathy. Everything that he has done these past few months were- hopelless, reckless, dumb, and simply not _Jacob. _Hes done everything but attempt to commit suicide; wich I wouldnt underestimate him.

From what I heard from my mother it all started with a simple runaway: typical jake, but he tryed to come to italy- but fortunatly the pack caught him just in time. Once they brought him back thats when everything went downhill; first of all he hasent been home ( at billys) since he got the message. Second he is being a totaly dumbass trying to wash me out with alcohol. Last but not least- not being himself.

The man that I once loved would never do anything like that...well mabie he would, but only for a short amount of time. He would put others first, and not go looking for trouble. The man that I once loved was hard headed, caring/loving, hopless romantic, charming, everything that I could have ever wanted- after all we were made for one another. This unknown person in jacobs body is someone I nor anyone knows...thats why Im comming back- to save the man that I once loved.

The man I once loved is the man that I now loathe.

JPOV

She dinies everything that we had; as much as I want to do the same thing back...I cant. I cant become a bottomless pit of nothing. Theyre turning her into everything that shes not...that she would have never been if I never left her. I regret every disision that I have made from the moment that I even considered leaving. I thought of everyone but her...

I've seen how leaving can take a tole on a person- with bella: a bottomless pit. With Renesme- everything that she ever stood against she turned into. With me- a piece of shit...

BONFIRE!!

So it was about 9 or 10 when the pixy came up and said.."Your supprise will be here in 3.5 seconds". Before I could process what she said there was a Hummer with two smaller cars parked beside it. The Cars doors opend letting out four figures in dark greay clokes stepped out and imeaditally went for the hummer doors. Letting out three new cloaked figures.

The smallest figure sheaded its coat. From then all I saw was bronze ringlettes and I knew what my suppreise was.... In a split second I was within feet of my nessie when all of the guard leaped in front of her and said

"Back the hell up Black!"

They all flipped their hoods back and all I saw were red eyes stairing back at me...Including nesses.

what had they done? Was this some sort of joke? Where had my ness gone?

For a second I thought she had came back to me...

**last part comming tomorow!**


	15. Chapter 15 You thought wrong!

You thought wrong

decode- paramore

RPOV

I flipped my hood up to find Jacob stairing back at me.. With the most pained expression known to man. I have caused that expression one two many times.. and I cant take that anymore.. I know, Im going out of my mind; I ran away from this place expecting a new life and smoothe sailing.. Why hell no! It wont happen that way for Renesme Cullen..

Jacob has haunted me for the past months... I cant take it.. He is my heroin; and I hate to admit it... Every memory that I have includes him.. and I want it to stay that way. But it cant; Im in too deep with the volturi... I want things to go back to normal...

In these past monts I have thrown away everything that my family has tought me to be, everything that I was expected to be...I have killed... taken innocent lives. Massacared many of my own kind. I have indured the most excruciating pains.. and grew to think of the pain as pleasure, Im no longer good...

Even jacob wouldnt take me back for the things that I have done...

Flashback...

Volturi

Clauis speaking

"Would you be strong enough? Or would you trembel in the face of danger? So, whats your answer Renesme? If I train you there is no turning back. You will be the head of the Volturi guard. You are stronger than Felix,Emmet, and myself put together; and with your newly gained power you have an advantage over any vampire we come across. Renesme, you can show and take memories from people, and you can also shapeshift. We went centuries thinking that a vampire couldnt posess more than one power, but you have proven us wrong; as you have done many times before."

"You will transform into a masicistic wariour before your enimies eyes, you will become every beings worst nightmare. You are the strongest vampire to ever exist, in a few years I expect you to become an elder, to join Aro myself and Clauis.

We will no longer be the triplets of death...with you joining us become the four stages of death."-marcus implied

"So will you join us, and soon complete the four stages of death?" Aro asked...the answer that I was about to give would change my life forever...

Reality...

This is why I came back.. I need jacob... and I cant come to regret the decisions that Im about to make... I want

"Renesme, What have you done?:" jacob asked, it looked as if he was about to cry... or attack me.. Iwish he would, I deserve to die.

"Ja..Jacob... Forgive me"... I leaped into his arms... I never want him to let go...

"You've came back to me?"

I projected him my true thoughts

' I wish I could; but Im in too deep, I cant get out of this one jakey'

"I can get you out!" he dropped me and went straight for alec...

"NO!" -- "Alec dont! He dosent mean it!" I grabbed ahold of jacobs hand...

"Jake no... I want this, I cant and wont take back the things that I've done. I made the choice..."

Jacob turned to face me

"I cant go through this again.. I cant watch you turn away. Away from me, Im begging you... Please dont do this.. for me"

I knew what he was talking about, he was worrying about my near depart.. he knows its comming...

"Lets just make the best of - this visit." I said.. trying to confort him.

"I knew this would happen!!" Alec said with a grimice plasterd on his face.

" I knew once you saw this... mutt, you would go crawling back to him.. Well, its not going to happen You are not going to throw away all of our work!" Alec yelped

"Did you hear me say that I wanted to stay?" I told alec,

"No, but your expressions tell all... your not hard to read"... alec stated,

"IM here to celebrate Jacobs birth day... you are free to go on home.." i said simply.. still holding jakes hand, I had forgotten how much I missed his warmth.

"Our plane leaves in half and hour. We should leave now." Jane said.

"Renesme, pl-please dont leave me. I cant live without you, Im begging you...Dont" Jacob was so distraut.. and I didnt know what to do..

"I cant stay, I have to go back to italy"..I said aloud

I projected him

' I will be back, I promiss.. I hate this, we will be.. I cant do this without you...I will be back, I promiss.. soon.'

"Your soon is my forever..." jacob whispered.

"goodbye jacob, happy birthday.." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I was pryed out of his arms... by alec.

Later at the airport...

" Alec.. I need a breather.. away from all of this.. you are somothering me, I have to go. I have to go back to my family." I knew he wouldnt like it but.. well I honestly dont care...

" I knew it, your going back to the mutt!" he spat

" NO.. back to my family.. I wont have any clouded judgements.. I just need to see them... to see carlisle.. everyone." I begged "if you keep forcing us apart your going to loose me.." gotcha

" Promiss me no mutt.. and I will Know if you telll me different.. Aro.." I interupted him

" I know, I know. One touch of aro... all will be told.. I will be a good girl" I told him

" No, you will be MY bad girl..." he winked

"Fine!" I gave him a goodbye kiss and ran to the truck.. my truck... black on black ford f350.// {PICS ON WEBSITE}

"lapush here we come!!"

* * *

Next chapter-- Preview...

_JPOV_

"_See there you go again telling me what I can't do" she yelled and smacked me in the chest "I'll do whatever I fucking well want to do, and there is nothing you can do about it!" and she went to shove me again but I grabbed her wrists and she yelped in pain "Jacob you're hurting me" she whimpered._

"_I told you not to do that" I warned and grasped her wrists tighter, I could feel myself losing it and I couldn't stop myself._

"_You're hurting me, let me go" she begged and started to cry "Jacob, I'm sorry just let me go"_

_I leaned down and whispered in her ear "See you're nothing but a little girl" and dropped her wrists and she started rubbing them and looked up at me with tears in her eyes._


	16. Authors Note! IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note:**

_Hey there readers... I know that I dont update as much as I should.. But the chapter that I am to relese this weekend I have been working on since the begining of this story._

_This new chapter Is a little on the M- for Mature side.. but I promise that its nothing too big.. just adult situations.. Now keep in mind while reading that this is __**The**__ chapter_

_to pay attention to... It has a lot of information in it.. and a lot of hidden meaning to it.. so __Pay attention! __ Thank you for your patience, and for reading.. Be sure to visit my_

_homepage it has everything you need to know and more about opposite.. Everything to charater backgrounds, pictures and playlists... _

_Also I would like to remind team Renesme/Jacob... this story is still based on them Alec and the Volturi are only assets... But there are still gonna be some more moments_

_for Alec and Ness... so be sure to keep tuning in! _

_Thanks!_

_Vi Vi.. _

_Violet anne Greene..._


End file.
